


1971 Hawaii - Pele Olianna & Jimmy

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: Jimmy and a young Hawaiian girl he had met at a party have a surprise moonlit seaside tryst out on the beach.





	1971 Hawaii - Pele Olianna & Jimmy

As he stepped out into the courtyard both for a breath of fresh air and a sorely needed nicotine fix, Jimmy surveyed his surroundings. He had come a long way from Surrey, Middlesex or London even!

Full moon high overhead, sand between his toes, crisp ocean breeze rustling through the palm trees due to the rolling surf crashing & stretching into an endless horizon on one side of him, dark haired sylph dressed in filmy white weaving through a few of those same trees up ahead…

Wait, what?

This, Jimmy thought, merited further investigation. And closer inspection. Much closer…

Jimmy extinguished & discarded his cigarette before weaving his way through the trees & coming up just behind the mysterious sylph. Clearing his throat softly he cut through the near silence with a playful. “Fancy meeting you here…” The sylph gasped, jolted & whirled around. Her hair fanned out momentarily before coming to rest in a semi Veronica Lake waterfall that nearly obscured half her face. But one look at those stunning almond eyes of hers with their cat like slight tilt downwards towards her nose & those full pink lips matched with that honey skin & he knew immediately who the sylph was. “Olianna! Darling!”

“Olianna” as he called her, or “Pele” was the youngest of the group of sisters he and the boys had encountered on the island. The youngest sister no less. Sweet sixteen & never been kissed…

Well…

Not until Jimmy that night at the party that is…

The night that he first met the stunning creature when she tagged along, or was dragged along by one of her older sisters - possibly the next youngest, Marika - and was dressed in a delicate black lace dress that seemed like the faintest puff of smoke shrouding the most precious jewel that he had ever laid eyes on. When he heard that the jewel like creature had a name and that the name was Pele it all made sense to Jimmy.

For the dress was the color of “Pele’s tears”, as obsidian black as her hair, but seemed to be woven of the fine volcanic fiberglass known as “Pele’s hair”. The sight of her in that dress alone was enough to make him nearly erupt right then & there!

One kiss of that pillow soft pink pout of hers and he was lost.

Lost in the kiss…

Those eyes…

That smile…

And then to know that it was her first kiss…

That only got him to crave more…

And so here he was…

With Pele…

Pele Olianna…

The same sylph…

The same jewel like creature…

This time enshrouded in a delicate ivory colored dress that was reminiscent of the wings of moths or dragonflies…

Here he was with her whirling around & regarding him with a blush splashing across her cheeks, wide eyes & a soft gasp crossing those pouted lips. “Jimmy! You scared me! What are you doing here?”

Jimmy just laughed in return. “Sorry for the fright, love. I was just out getting a breath of fresh air before bed when I noticed you traipsing about here. What are you doing up? Isn’t it past your bedtime, Olianna dear?” He grinned, taking the time to let his eyes roam her figure, drinking every last bit of her up from tip to toe.

Olianna just nodded. “Yeah. The same… I couldn’t sleep. So I thought I’d just go out for some air.” She adjusted the strap of her gown to sit higher on her shoulder, intending to maintain or preserve some modesty. Unbeknownst to her, that act only served to draw his attention down further. Though he did his best to snap out of it quickly, nodding thoughtfully. “I see… But Olianna dear, you’re much too young & slight to be wandering around by yourself. Even if you are familiar with the area. You really ought to have someone with you…”

“But!” She began to protest. “But it was only going to be for a minute!”

He cut in. “But nothing! It doesn’t matter if it was "just for a minute”, a moment, a second, a split second or whatever! Just for protection! You should really have someone there with you!“

Olianna’s head dropped as she nodded and sighed. "I know… I’m sorry, Jimmy… But I… I… I didn’t mean to worry you…”

“It’s alright, love.” Then after taking another thoughtful pause, he offered. “In that case… And since we’re both out anyway… Would you care for some company, dear?”

Olianna lifted her gaze back up to meet his, dark eyes wide with surprise, shy smile gracing her lips as again she nodded. “Mmm-hmm…”

Jimmy then extended an arm which Olianna gingerly took, her arm linking through & her hand seeming to barely graze his sleeve until his hand came over it to press it down & complete the contact. Again wide eyes lifted upwards to scan his features & were met with a warm smile that edged on the precipice of being a roguish grin as he quietly urged. “Let’s go then!…”

Jimmy led Olianna down a meandering trail near the house, taking a leisurely stroll with her. “It’s a good thing I came across you…” He hushed, his voice just barely audible over the crashing of the waves. “Yes… I suppose it was… Thank you for accompanying me like this…” He waved her off. “Think nothing of it, my dear. What kind of man would I be not to protect someone as dear and precious as you?”

Olianna felt her face grow hot as her cheeks colored. But if she thought that she was blushing now, that was nothing compared to the blush that came at his next words. “As a matter of fact I had been wanting to spend more time with you lately…”

“Really?” She gasped incredulously.

“Really… Ever since I first saw you at that party that night… When you were wearing that unbelievable black lace dress of yours…”

That was it!

Now her cheeks were really burning!

“Really?” Olianna gulped, kicking herself mentally for being so repetitive.

Jimmy then came to a stop by a large curving palm tree that arched over their heads. Olianna turned to lean against it with Jimmy turning to face her. He felt the scalloped edge of her lace dress flutter against his jeans as he untwined their arms, using that left hand to run down her arm instead as his right came around to cup her chin & tilt it upwards, to where her face was better illuminated, if only for him. He was then struck speechless momentarily, breath arrested in his chest at the sight of the moonlight dancing in her deep brown eyes.

When he finally found his tongue he found his voice now sounding breathless. "Pele… Olianna… Darling…You are truly a most incomparable beauty… Most incomparable… Through these past few days I have found myself replaying the time we met… And the hours we’ve since spent together… And…“

"And…?” She repeated sounding half-choked herself.

“That magnificent kiss…” He sighed dreamily, in such a way that it made Olianna wonder if she were dreaming this whole thing!

“Oh!” Olianna gasped in spite of herself. Her whole body felt hot. Her face was flushed. Her cheeks were burning. Her breath felt hot & still in her chest. She didn’t know what to do. She dropped her gaze as she spoke. “Actually, Jimmy…” 

“Hmmm?” He hummed.

Then before she could even stop herself, she made the shy admission. “Actually, Jimmy… I… I… I haven’t been able to forget that night either… N-N-Not… Not… Not… Not the night… Or the kiss…”

“Really now, my dear? Do you mean it?” His lips curved into a smile, not without at least a trace of self-satisfaction.

Olianna nodded, allowing Jimmy to tilt her chin back up, gaze only beginning to lift as well as she spoke. “Yeah… Yeah, and I… I– Mmmm…” Whatever her next words were to be, they were lost as Jimmy’s lips suddenly slanted over hers, taking possession in one swift move. Olianna jolted slightly, as Jimmy’s hand then left her jaw to slide back, and wrap around her slight form, pressing it to his. The fingers on his left hand then tangled in her mass of thick black waves that rivaled his own. Sudden as it was, Olianna knew that she would remember her second kiss just as well as her first.

The way he held her. Like he never wanted to let her go. The way he touched her. Like she was made of the most delicate glass, or finest porcelain. The way his lips moved against hers. Smoothly. Steady and sure.

The smoothness, steadiness & sureness soon morphed into a heat, hunger & need that just about overwhelmed her. It was coupled with the way his hands moved over her. Namely how his right hand slipped from around her & began to inch her gown up, slowly sliding up from her knee & along her thigh underneath.

As it moved higher, Jimmy could feel how the muscles in her thigh tightened. She caught his hand, her grip rather soft and hesitant as it stilled his. He could also feel how she trembled in his embrace, her smaller frame & slight form coming closer into his embrace for both warmth from the cool evening breeze & as a way to anchor her amidst the tempest of emotions swirling around inside her. He let his hand remain paused under hers, focusing solely on her & not appeasing his own needs, his own hunger & the pure unmitigated want that he felt for her. He tried his best to ignore it even as his trousers grew almost unbearably small & tight, constraining his manhood which at that point seemed to be reaching for her itself.

As he pulled back from her slightly, just for a breath he looked down at her to gauge her reaction & to allow her to speak up and tell him if she was at all uncomfortable or wanted out. Instead what greeted his eyes was Olianna gazing up at him, eyes fluttering open, flashing wide at him in confusion & absolute shock at first before her gaze then softened. Her lids grew heavier, gaze flickering from his eyes to his lips, before her eyes began to close & he saw her lift her chin a fraction, leaning in almost imperceptibly. It seemed to be a sign. Her form of a signal.

Surprising even himself, Jimmy reacted cautiously. He pressed his lips to hers in a way that was far softer than he had before. “Mmmm~…” She hummed into the gentleness of his lips, prompting him to press them more firmly, more assuredly against hers. This earned another soft, pleased hum. “Mmmm~…” As well as leading her to pull her left hand from cupping & stilling his as it still laid in its path halfway up her silken thigh, fingertips being teased by the hem of her gown as it fluttered slightly in the soft ocean breeze. Now instead her hand found its way to lace in his hair as yet again the kiss grew in heat & intensity & yet again Jimmy’s right hand began to trail up & under her fluttering wisp of a gown, ascending once more towards the promised land.

Jimmy’s hand trailed higher & higher until his fingertips were graced by the feel of petal soft flesh, hot to the touch, behind a similar wisp of fabric.

Dampened fabric.

When his middle finger glided up & trailed teasingly up & down the center of the two petals Jimmy got two simultaneous reactions from the young island girl. First was a gasp & ten little fingers clutching at him, his hair & his already slightly rumpled shirt. Next was the feel of a warm trickle coming to pool in the fabric & greet his fingers. Wetness. Breathless excitement. Anticipation. The promise of ecstasy to come.

He had her in the palm of his hand. He loved it. And he wanted more.

And so his hand moved higher still, up & then back down, delving down into her panties - now even more damp & heading towards sodden - and finally pressing his middle finger inside. He was met with another gasp, fingers tightening even more around his locks & shirt.

“Mmmm… Jimmy… Jimmy…” Olianna mewled, wriggling slightly in his grasp as he pushed further in. “Shhhh… Shh… Shh… Shh…” He hushed as he leant her against the tree behind her, left arm still wrapped around her, holding her tight. “It’s okay, darling… It’s okay… Don’t fuss… Don’t fret… Don’t worry…” Jimmy then pressed a few soft & sweet kisses along her profile & then to her lips. “Just let me… Just let me do this, okay?… Just let me take care of you…” Olianna mewled again as his finger pushed all the way in, curving inside her. She took a moment to adjust to the intrusion, squeezing on the digit & making Jimmy bite back a few low grunts before finally relaxing with a deep breath & meeting his eyes with a nod.

Jimmy smiled, his heart leaping with excitement as he leant in to press a few more soft, sweet & grateful kisses to her lips. At the same time he began to move his finger in & out, at first with a few shallow thrusts, then a few of those deep, exploratory curving thrusts deep inside her. And when his finger grazed a certain spot within her, his little mewling Olianna kitten grew claws, the nails on her ten little fingers now digging into his shoulders & neck as her hips jerked upwards & she gasped again. “Jimmy~!”

It was getting to be that Jimmy’s name was either just about the only word she was capable of if not her favorite word altogether. Either way…

It was music to Jimmy’s ears…

Jimmy kept his hold on Olianna firm, arm still wrapped around her waist steadying her even in the midst of her writhing in pleasure. As he held her steady, he continued to soothe her. “Shh… Shh… Shh… Pele… Olianna… Darling… Darling…” Olianna peeked up at him through heavy lids & saw his face looming over hers, backlit by the moon. A mass of black curls and pitch black facial hair through which shone moon white unbelievably pale skin that seemed to be flushed a similar shade of pink as his lips often were.

A natural flush.

An excited flush.

Through this flush, Olianna was confronted with a pair of deep emerald eyes and a gaze that was at once steely & chill inducing & molten hot.

As he pinned her with this gaze Jimmy pressed a 2nd finger into her. Olianna lifted her hips to meet it even as she winced & hissed at the added stretch, clutching & gripping at his shirt again in response.

Jimmy pecked her temple in return, never faltering in his smooth, deep strokes. His beard - though well maintained - still felt slightly scratchy against her skin, both when he fluttered kisses all along & down her profile & when he fused his lips to hers. The scratchiness wasn’t unpleasant though. It even tickled her when he trailed kisses down the side of her throat. As he followed downward as it slid into the crook of her neck he began to mumble sweet nothings against the warmth of her flesh. “Mmmm… Pele… Olianna… Darling… Darling… Darling girl… So soft… So sweet… So…”

His words were momentarily interrupted by Olianna crying out as his fingers curved inwards to find a very specific spot, hitting it dead on. This lead to her gaze meeting his shyly as a fierce blush bloomed on her face.

Meanwhile, a fierce grin bloomed on his as he uttered the last word in a voice that hovered somewhere between a delighted, soft purr & a husky, throaty growl. “…Perfect…”

He even then punctuated the thought with a low chuckle which really made her cheeks burn.

He then attached his lips to the crook of her neck as he continued to press his fingers deep inside her, now arcing his thrusts to curve inwards & hit that one special spot he had just found. When he was finally content with the mark that he had left on the crook of her neck, he fluttered kisses downwards. He undid the loose little ties that kept the bodice of her gown together & brushed the little wisps of spiderweb thin lace aside to take her breasts to his mouth, lips pressing to & encircling & tongues swirling around, flicking & teasing dusky pink nipples. The sensation was wholly new to the young girl & when coupled with his beard gently tickling her it all served to make Olianna gasp & mewl as now her fingers tangled in his hair.

Jimmy chuckled around her flesh, a sensation which buzzed through her, eliciting another gasp. The gasp was then followed by a whimper & a low, drawn out purr as his teasing tonguing & sucks & deep, exploratory strokes were then augmented by his thumb softly swiping across & circling her clit.

Jimmy was not through with her yet, however. As he felt her nipples grow taut & tighten against his tongue he pulled back, satisfied with just that. He then drifted down & lifted her skirt, thumb sliding away as his lips took its place, finding & encircling its next target. Olianna gasped & jolted, hips bucking upwards, walls clenching on his fingers. In response, as his lips circled around their little target, his tongue flicked against it. This elicited a gasp from the young girl as her fingers tangled & tightened in his locks & she moaned as she ground against his mouth.

She stopped abruptly, shocked at her own actions, panting. “Oh my God… Jimmy… Jimmy, I… I… I… Sorry…” He chuckled again, earning a shudder from her as he lapped her up, seemingly unaffected by what she considered to be her sudden misstep.

Instead he hummed into her slit. “Mmmm… Mmm-mmm…” Making her draw in a shuddering breath as he lapped up her dripping heat which resulted from his ministrations. “So tight…” He purred, moving his fingers in more pointed thrusts. “So good… So sweet… So delicious…”

As his tongue worked against her, more & more of her excitement began to drip down, covering his lips & even dripping down his beard, chin & neck. He wasn’t phased in the least. All he did was press his tongue & fingers into her more insistently, slurping her up amid growls & groans & husky voiced rasps. “Mmmm… Olianna… Olianna… So good… So good… So sweet… So delicious… Mmmm… I must… I must… I must have more…”

Olianna was now all but gone. Her eyes had fluttered closed, head tilted back, fingers staying laced in his thick black curls. Her hips tilted upwards to meet his searching tongue & fingers.

When his tongue slid to replace his fingers momentarily, her knees nearly buckled, prompting Jimmy to carefully press her more to the trunk of the tree. He framed her rounded hips with his hands, even going as far as to lift one of her legs onto his shoulder to “help support her” - aside from the fact that it also helped give him better access of all of her most tender spots - as he buried his face between her legs, devouring her hungrily.

The way his tongue moved against her, rolling & flicking at her clit before pushing, rolling & flicking deep inside. The sinful little smacks, slurps & moans that vibrated from his tongue throughout her previously untouched core all served to steal her breath & make it so that once again it seemed as if only one word was capable of leaving her lips. “Jimmy~…”

His name fell from her lips in more gasps & pants, her nails pricking & scratching him slightly as she adjusted her grasp on his hair. Jimmy’s lips never faltered. His tongue pressed deep into her, thumb moving in slow, tight circles on her clit. In return he heard her moan his name in a more strained voice, felt a tug on his locks as her hips lifted to grind against his mouth. He also felt a squeeze on his tongue coupled with more of her sweetness that coated his tongue & made him moan.

Jimmy knew what that meant.

And so he slurped up the resulting sweetness that now poured into his mouth before pulling back & switching back to his earlier positioning. His fingers now retook their previous position, two pressing deep into her again, curving upwards & inwards as his lips circled her clit, tongue rolling against the little nub. His free hand cradled the leg he had lifted onto one of his shoulders & slid up & down the outside of her thigh. Olianna’s moans grew more and more frantic, hips rolling faster up to meet him. His name began to fall from her lips in gasps & then fragments, in shattered breaths that perfectly captured her shattered senses. Shattered due to his ongoing & expert assault on her senses.

Again her head fell back. Again her eyes fluttered closed. Again he felt that tell tale clench over his insistently exploring fingers.

That tell tale pulse…

That tell tale lift of her hips & the tell tale feel of his locks being wound tighter around her little fingers, her knuckles pressing to his scalp. The tell tale long drawn out low groan of his name.

“Jimmmmmyyyyy~…”

“Mmm-hmm…” He sucked at the little nub, fluttering his tongue & curving his thrusting fingers in a come hither fashion to hit that familiar little sweet spot that he had found earlier.

Olianna was left gasping by this. Panting. Wriggling in his grasp, hips bucking a little more strongly. Still Jimmy did not budge. Nor did he waver. His tongue continued to roll & his fingers continued to hit that spot, the dual onslaught on her most tender of spots all leading to the myriad of sensations cresting within her like the waves of the ocean nearby. The wave broke upon her, overpowering her, leading her to break with a breathless cry. “Jimmy~…” As she came hard for the first time, her release flooding his mouth & fingers even dripping down his arm & beard, droplets hitting the sand & even the now sodden sheath of crumpled fabric that were her panties that lay discarded at her feet.

Discarded… But not forgotten…

As was proved by Jimmy - tongue & fingers still working to help the little beauty ride out her high - when he noticed the little ball of damp lace & picked it up. His eyes flashed up to her only to find her still with her eyes closed & head tilted back trembling slightly & lost in the sensations. Lost in the waves. Taking the blessed opportunity that he was presented with, Jimmy shook some of the sand loose from the damp lace & balled it up as tight as he could, pocketing it surreptitiously.

Jimmy then brought that free left hand of his to lift & brace her right leg, holding it up & off of where it had been on his shoulder & after pulling his fingers away from her as her last few trembles & clenches subsided, began to lick & suck her clean of every last remnant of her release, drinking it down with a purr & earning another gasp & soft tug of his locks. “Mmmm~… Mmmm~… So sweet~…”

“Mmmm…” Olianna responded in kind, mewling weakly as he continued to lap her up. Jimmy only stopped when he had felt that he got every last drop & when he felt her thighs start to close to him as she started to become sensitive again. He then moved to quickly lap up any residual drips on her inner thighs before purring again. “Pele… Olianna…” He let her leg fall from his grasp as he rose to his feet, left hand coming to lace in her hair.

The last thing she saw was a pale moon white face with a black beard dotted & dripping with what seemed to be morning dew & glistening pink lips that curved into a glimmering wolfish grin come faintly into focus before falling into shadow once more as that dew dotted & dripping beard pressed to her cheek & those glimmering pink wolfishly grinning lips came to claim her in a deep, passionate kiss. Her mind spun. The night felt cool but her breath felt hot. She was burning up. Both under that touch, under that kiss - flavored not with dew of course she knew but with her excitement, arousal & release.

And…

Under his spell…


End file.
